People have been managing, buying, and selling property for centuries. There are traditionally several problems involved with any transfer of property and the process of doing the transaction that is involved with managing, buying, or selling these properties. There is a need in the property industry, particularly relating to real estate, for a solution to solve these problems that have existed for a long time.
People have been managing, buying, and selling farms, homes, commercial property, and vacant land that is to be leased or developed to a third party for years. These transactions usually involve a third party, usually an uninterested party. These third parties can include licensed real estate brokers, inspectors, bankers, insurance agents, surveyors, property managers, and their assistants to name a few examples. In the past several decades homes have surpassed the sale of farms.
Homes tend to have a multitude of characteristics that make them different from one home to the next. This creates one problem that one home is significantly different from another home, each individual property is unique. Learning and describing one home does not simplify the learning and describing of another home. Because of this, the people involved in collecting and presenting the unique characteristics of a home may experience fatigue or may lose their motivation to continue working on mundane tasks.
The involvement of uninterested parties in the sale of property itself creates another problem of making the seller or buyer feel uneasy about having someone peeking inside their home, letting strangers in the home, trusting the managers of property, or not knowing who has been in the home, etc.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in public articles such as that presented at http://www.washingtonpost.com/business/on-it/using-drones-to-sell-homes—except-in-washington/2015/02/06/06f69320-a573-11e4-a06b-9df2002b86a0_story.html (last visited Jun. 15, 2015) and http://www.realtor.org/field-guides/field-guide-to-drones-and-real-estate (last visited Jun. 15, 2015). However, each of these references, that were available for review, suffer from one or more of the following disadvantages: 1) they do not provide a process for making a request for an automated machine, 2) the drones require constant human interaction to provide data on the real estate, and the drones are not collecting all possible characteristics of the property being surveyed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need in the industry for an apparatus and process that can acquire the characteristics of property being sold, such as a real estate for instance, and convert it to a form that is more readily analyzed by a person, a displayable media. The displayable media can be used for making a model of the property. The model can be used to analyze the characteristics of the property by showing a user those characteristics of the real estate without visiting the real estate. In effect the process would convert the physical home to a modeled version of that home which previously the user did not have available, an interactive electronic presentation for instance. The process should allow for the ease of requesting and inserting an automated machine into a parcel of property so the assistant can “live” in the property and collect data by surveying the property.
Additionally the needed process would make many aspects of transferring property safer for those involved and allow for questions to be asked and answered. The needed process would allow for accurately pinpointing locations of interest to assist with answering questions like “what is this?”, “can you fix this?”, or “is this included in the sale?”